The Smash City Tournament!
by Kagome-miko-sama
Summary: Zelda was in Hyrule when she finds herself in a place called Smash City!  She's ordered to join in a battle with the other Smashers in a Tournament.  The winner will recieve the choice to join in the Final Brawl Tournamnet or anything they desire.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic. Here's the disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or the games they come from. Enjoy this random little fic. Here's Chapter One!**

**Chapter One:**

**Where Am I?**

Zelda tapped her fingers impatiently on the armrest of her Throne. She had been waiting for at least an hour now and still, no sign of Link. "What's going on?" she asked aloud. The two guards stared at her, unsure of what to do. "We could search outside to see if he got lost in the castle or in Castle Town, Miss," one of the guards suggested to her. Zelda shook her head. "No, no. There's no need for that. Link knows his way. He must be in trouble…" she said.

She was frustrated. She needed to talk to Link desperately, for Ganondorf was no longer locked away, dead, in the Twilight World. He was alive and powerful. She needed Link's help! But where in Hyrule was he? She had sent two letters to him, and she sent two soldiers for him, too. But the soldiers came back, saying he couldn't be found.

That's when everything seem to change, to twist, and then Zelda found herself floating, alone, in a place with colorful rainbows twisting this way and that, mixing there colors and then separating again. It was so confusing, that Zelda closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself lying on her back on a cool, wet, wide cement pathway, staring up at the sky, which was a dark pink, almost like night. It was raining. She could see the bright stars up above her.

"Zelda?! Zelda! Zelda are you alright?" someone cried. Zelda was thrilled to see Link's worried face look down at her. "L-Link? I… where are we?" Zelda asked confusedly. Link pulled Zelda to her feet and she brushed the wet dirt off her dress.

"Were at a place called the Smash Estate, a large castle that houses the Smashers, under the safekeeping of the Master Hand." Link explained.

Zelda rubbed her temples. "I don't understand. How'd I get here?" she asked.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softer. "Master Hand can explain it to you later on. But for now, let's get you out of the rain."

He led Zelda through the wet courtyard of the huge castle, keeping her a bit close so she would be a little dryer. Zelda was so confused and exhausted, she didn't even try to remember what Link was saying. She placed one hand above her head to shield her from the rain, and the other hand in Link's, so he could lead her. Together they trudged through the rain, and finally, they arrived at large, stone door with a silver lock and a large, spiky, clawed creature with a club that looked a lot like Bowser, only meaner.

"Password?" he grunted. He ran his fingers down the spiked club and gave Zelda an evil, toothy grin.

"Wireframe," Link said, sounding sure of himself. To Zelda's surprise, the spiked beast stomped out of the way and the lock turned and came loose, and then it finally opened. Link quickly led the wet and confused Zelda inside a room with a lot of different people.

She gasped at the person she saw, standing in front of the fireplace, turning around and giving her an evil grin. **It was** **Ganondorf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first fic. Here's the disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or the games they come from. Enjoy this random little fic. Here's Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Time to Fight**

"Ganondorf!" Zelda hissed. Despite her exhaustion, she was very alert and filled with anger. "Link! Ganon… he's returned!" Zelda whispered to Link.

Link nodded. "I know. But why should we let that get in the way of what we're here for? I have a feeling we can exterminate Ganondorf once and for all in this Tournament," he said.

Zelda was lost. Again. "Tournament? What Tournament? Link, I really can't focus." She admitted.

Link turned her and looked into her eyes. "It's a lot to take it, but we're in a Tournament in a place called Smash City. All you do in these Tournaments is fight. There's no rules, really. Even death is allowed." He swallowed hard. "I didn't want you to come when I heard that part." He said.

Zelda widened her big blue eyes. She was horrified. A battle just for some silly little Tournament? Death for a small battle? It was maddening!

"Link… I can't fight well, I really can't. Nothing compared to what these other people might be able to do, of course." She spread her arm, indicating the other people lounging around the large and cozy room.

"I think you can fight fine," Link said. "But you don't believe you can. That's a drawback. If you think you can, well, then you can."

Zelda smiled at Link. She was so glad to have him there with her, explaining all this madness to her. "But my magic is limited in a sort of way, in a way that it sucks up my energy. Would I be able to last?" she asked worriedly. Link nodded determinedly.

"And what about Hyrule? Who's taking care of it?" Zelda questioned. Link sighed. "I really don't know," he admitted. He put on a nervous expression. "But, hopefully, with Ganon here, there shouldn't be any real trouble… at least, I hope not." He said.

"**All Smashers please come to the Iron Table Room," **a large voice boomed. Zelda shuddered. "Who or _what_ was that?" She asked Link. He looked at her grimly. "The Master Hand. The big boss." He said.

Zelda and Link followed the other Smashers to the room just beyond this one, and when the all piled in, Zelda saw what was in the room. The whole room was metallic, made completely out of iron and metal. A huge, square Iron Table was in the center of the room, surrounded by about 30 seats. Each seat had a name engraved or carved into it somehow. There were large bay windows at the end of the room, covering the whole wall. Zelda found hers next to Link, and Young Link beyond Link.

But the person next to Zelda was Ganondorf. She cringed and recoiled from his nasty grin. It looked like each group of seats housed certain characters from the same video games. Zelda wished Ganondorf was in another video game! She had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach and she felt like throwing up. Ganon let out a low, evil laugh, right in poor Zelda's ear. "I'm back, little Princess. And I'm certainly not happy that you're here. But, it'll be so easy to kill you, won't it?" he whispered.

Zelda almost fainted. But she was braver than that. "I'm certainly not thrilled to see you alive, Ganon, but I will dispose of your evil dark filth in due time." It was a bluff. Zelda wasn't completely sure she could get rid of Ganon, but it was worth a try during the Tournament.

"**Smashers! It is time introduce you all to one another. Let me introduce myself first. I am Master Hand. You will all listen to me and obey me. I am called Master Hand for a reason. Disobeying me will lead to very unpleasant consequences. Understood?"**

The Smashers all nodded quickly and silently.

"**Good. Now time to introduce everyone! First off, we have the characters from the Fire Emblem, Marth and Roy!" **Marth andRoy stoodup and there was a littleapplause. Then they sat back down.

"**Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff!"** The four Pokemon stood up, then sat back down. Mewtwo looked slightly irritated.

"**Zelda, Link, Young Link, and Ganondorf!"** Zelda rose with the others, trying to look as calm and at ease as possible. But it was hard. Ganon's words were still haunting her. Zelda got some interested glances and winks from a few of the male Smashers, but she pretended not to notice.

"**Ice climbers! Ness! Captain Falcon! Falco and Fox! Bowser, Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Dr.Mario! Samus Aran! Yoshi! Kirby! Donkey Kong! Mr.Game & Watch!"** Master Hand droned on, naming off all the people in the room. Finally, he was done.

"**These are all the people you will start out fighting. But there are… others. Newcomers. Now. It is time for our first match!"**

Suddenly, everything starting spinning. When the spinning was over, Zelda found herself standing among the ruins of what looked like Hyrule Castle. She was on a stone platform on the far left side. Then, she noticed Marth appear on the far right side of the stage. Then, she saw all the other Smashers, including Link and Ganon, standing down below and in front of the stage, watching with eager and nervous expressions.

"**Our first match is Zelda Vs. Marth! There are no rules! Last one standing! FIGHT!!!"** Master Hand boomed loudly.


End file.
